Prova de amor
by Ana Amamiya
Summary: Para salvar Shun da morte, June dá uma grande prova de amor.


**Prova de amor**

O sol já tinha se posto na Ilha de Andrômeda, o frio era congelante assim como todas as noites e Shun não conseguia dormir. O problema não era frio, pois já estava acostumado com o clima oscilante da Ilha, durante o dia o calor era insuportável e à noite o frio era intenso. Afinal, já havia quase seis anos que estava ali, treinando para se tornar um cavaleiro. Sua cabeça estava envolta em mil pensamentos, estava agoniado e muito triste pensando em Ikki. Não agüentava mais a distância do irmão e preocupava-se pensando no que ele estaria passando na Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Aliado a isso havia o fato de detestar ter que lutar, odiava machucar os outros, por isso preferia apanhar do que bater nos demais aspirantes a cavaleiro. A única coisa que aliviava a sua angústia era o apoio de June...

Da janela de sua cabana June podia ver a luz na cabana de Shun acesa. Se preocupava muito com ele e com sua tristeza, que nos últimos dias parecia que estava aumentando. Deitada na cama ela relembrava os últimos anos que passaram na Ilha, haviam se afeiçoado muito, mas ela achava que o que estava sentido não era só amizade, era algo mais forte...

June lembrou-se da noite passada e seu coração disparou. Lembrou-se de como ajudou Shun a ir para sua cabana depois da surra que havia levado de Reda. Não agüentando ver a cena, ela pediu ao Mestre Albion que mandasse Reda parar com aquilo. Chegando na cabana, Shun caiu meio inconsciente na cama e ela ficou observando-o, admirando suas feições. Ele era realmente muito bonito, achou isso desde o primeiro dia em que o viu, um menino assustado chegando na Ilha de Andrômeda. Ela o quis proteger, não gostava de vê-lo sofrendo.

June sentou-se do lado da cama de Shun velando por seu sono, um sono conturbado por causa dos ferimentos. Ela o via suar, provavelmente estava com febre. Resolveu ficar a noite com ele cuidando para que a febre não aumentasse. Novamente se pegou admirando o belo rosto de Shun, sua pele tão clara, seus cabelos esverdeados tão sedosos... quando deu por si estava deslizando os dedos por aquele emaranhado de fios tão macios que ela não conseguia parar de acariciar. June tirou sua máscara, queria apreciar melhor o rosto de seu querido amigo. Lembrou-se de seu mestre Albion lhe dizendo que jamais deveria mostrar seu rosto a um homem, uma vez que tornara-se uma amazona em serviço de Atena deveria cobrir seu rosto, pois assim o fato de ser mulher não influenciaria na luta. Mas agora não teria problema, afinal Shun estava desacordado. June fixou os olhos nos lábios de Shun, eles pareciam irresistivelmente convidativos e ela não conseguiu se controlar aproximando-se cada vez mais do rosto de Shun. Tocou seus lábios nos dele e sentiu o gosto que a muito tempo desejava sentir, sentiu também um frio na barriga, afinal o que estava fazendo não era correto, havia tirado sua máscara e beijado Shun naquele estado, inconsciente. Se afastou rapidamente, recolocou a máscara e resolveu voltar para sua cabana.

Shun acordou no meio da noite um pouco assustado, sentindo fortes dores no corpo, mas sentia também que alguém havia estado lá, sua cosmo-energia ainda se fazia presente, era um cosmo amoroso que Shun conclui que só poderia ser de June. "Mais uma vez ela esteve cuidando de mim", pensou o aspirante a cavaleiro. Começou a pensar nela, no quanto ela o havia ajudado desde que chegou na Ilha de Andrômeda e no modo como ela foi lhe conquistando a cada dia. Com ela, Shun esquecia por alguns momentos de seu sofrimento, da dor que sentia pela separação de seu irmão e ficavam horas conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos, geralmente June o incentivava a lançar-se no combate e vencer Reda e Spika. Realmente ela tem sido a sua grande companheira nesses anos difíceis. Pensando nela, adormeceu.

Na noite seguinte, estava June a observar a luz da cabana de Shun acesa e preocupada sobre o que poderia estar tirando o sono de seu amigo. Na verdade ela própria não conseguia dormir, aquele beijo roubado na noite anterior não saia de sua mente, desejava que ele fosse correspondido. Resolveu ir até a cabana de Shun para conversar, ver se ele precisa de algo, se está bem. Talvez tomasse coragem para dizer o que estava sentido para Shun, talvez....

Chegando lá, ela bate na janela, era um código deles para não chamar atenção de ninguém especialmente de Reda e Spika, que poderiam inventar maldades. Shun abriu a janela e ficou muito feliz ao ver June.

- Oi June!

- Oi Shun, podemos conversar?

- Claro, entre.

- Você está bem?

- Sim June, mas por que você está perguntando isso?

- Por que ontem você estava muito mal, dormiu ardendo em febre.

- É... mas agora me sinto melhor! "Então era realmente ela que estava comigo durante a noite."

Um silêncio se formou entre os dois. June estava vermelha, se não fosse a máscara Shun teria percebido. Não sabia o que dizer, estava envergonhada pelo que havia feito na noite anterior. Mas precisava dizer alguma coisa...

- Shun, eu preciso...

- June, eu...

Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e agora era Shun que tinha ficado vermelho. June resolveu tomar a iniciativa, seu peito estava explodindo de ansiedade.

- Shun, preciso falar com você...

Ela se virou de costas para ele, encostou na janela e ficou olhando para o nada tentando tomar coragem. Shun ficou imóvel observando-a, desconfiava sobre o que June queria conversar com ele.

De repente ela tira a máscara e se vira de frente para Shun. Precisava fazer isso, desejava que não houvesse barreiras entre ela e Shun, queria que ele a olhasse dentro dos olhos enquanto ela falava o que sentia. Sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado, estava transgredindo a lei das amazonas. Se um homem visse seu rosto teria que amá-lo ou mata-lo, jamais mataria Shun e quanto a amá-lo, já era fato consumado, amava-o com todas as suas forças e ele precisava saber disso.

Shun foi pego de surpresa com a atitude de June. Permaneceu imóvel e calado, extasiado com o belo rosto que tinha à sua frente. Sempre desejou saber como era o rosto da sua querida amiga, mas conhecia a lei das amazonas e jamais se atreveu a pedir isso a ela. Seu rosto era realmente muito bonito, muito mais do que ele imaginava. Fixou seu olhar nos belos olhos de June, olhos negros que o hipnotizaram e o deixaram sem fala.

- June, você retirou sua máscara... e a lei das amazonas?

- Shun, nada disso me importa agora. O que importa é dizer a você como me sinto.

- June...

- Shun, a lei das amazonas diz que se um homem ver nosso rosto sem máscara devemos matá-lo ou amá-lo, e é lógico Shun, jamais teria coragem de lhe fazer qualquer mal.

- Então June...

- O fato é que...eu te amo Shun... a muito tempo. Desculpe mas não consigo mais esconder isso.

Ela se vira de costas para ele e se segura para não chorar. Está apreensiva, não sabe qual será a reação de Shun. De repente sente a mão de Shun tocando seu ombro e forçando-a a se virar para ele. Seus olhos se encontram e ela estremece. Ele estava sorrindo, um sorriso tão lindo, tão meigo, do jeito típico do Shun que ela conhecia muito bem.

- June, quantas noites dormi imaginando como seria o seu rosto e me surpreendi agora ao perceber que você é muito mais linda do tudo que eu já havia sonhado.

Ela sorriu, ainda forçando para conter as lágrimas. Shun ainda não falara o que ela queria ouvir.

- Os anos foram muito difíceis aqui na Ilha de Andrômeda não é June? Mas sem você teria sido muito pior, teria sido insuportável. Você foi o meu apoio, a amiga que me ajudou a superar todas as dificuldades nesses longos anos. Mas de uns tempos pra cá percebi que o que sinto por você não é só amizade, é algo mais forte. Descobri que te amo! Te amo demais June e descobrir que você também me ama me deixa radiante de felicidade!

Os dois não falaram mais nada, apenas se olharam. Shun ainda extasiado com a beleza escondida por trás da máscara da amazona de camaleão. June hipnotizada pelo brilho daqueles olhos azuis. Seus rostos se aproximaram lentamente até que seus lábios se encontraram. Shun envolveu June em seus braços e ela sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer.

Os dois se separaram sem fôlego tal foi a intensidade do beijo. Apenas olharam um para o outro sem dizer nenhuma palavra. June estava somente de camisola, uma camisola branca, longa e de alças. Com gestos rápidos ela afastou as alças da camisola e o tecido fluido deslizou pelo seu corpo caindo no chão, espondo, assim, seu corpo totalmente nu. Desta vez não estava envergonhada, estava decidida.

- Shun, sempre quis que a minha primeira vez fosse com você, e quero que seja agora!

- June, tem certeza disso? Perguntou Shun ainda boquiaberto diante do gesto dela.

June nem precisou responder. Ela foi caminhando na direção dele e o envolveu em um abraço em que ele pode sentir a pele dela. Shun só precisou desatar o nó da calça de pijama que estava usando, esta logo caiu no chão. Ela o tomou pela mão e o conduziu à cama que estava ali, próxima deles. Deitou-se na cama e logo Shun deitou-se por cima dela. Começaram a se beijar suavemente e como não poderia deixar de ser, Shun tentava ser o mais carinhoso possível. A noite tão esperada e sonhada por ambos finalmente estava acontecendo.

Ficaram ali na cama de Shun abraçados e extremamente cansados até que adormeceram um nos braços do outro. Quando estava quase amanhecendo, June acordou num sobressalto.

- Shun, Shun... acorde!

- O que foi June? Acordou e deu de cara com o lindo rosto de June ainda sem máscara. "Nossa, estou sonhando..."

- Shun, já está amanhecendo, daqui a pouco vão começar os treinamentos e alguém pode desconfiar que passamos a noite juntos.

- Mas qual é o problema disso June?

- Não quero trair a confiança do Mestre Albion, pode ser que ele não aprove, afinal estamos aqui para treinar e nos tornamos defensores de Atena. E ainda tem os chatos do Reda e Spika...

- Está certo June, se você acha isso. Vou guardar comigo esta noite mágica.

Deram o último beijo e ela recolocou a máscara se dirigindo para porta. Se encontrariam daqui a pouco na arena de treinamento. Mas o que ela não contava é que Reda tinha acordado mais cedo e resolvera dar uma corrida matinal. Passando perto da cabana de Shun, viu June saindo só de camisola e estranhou. Enquanto June se dirigia para sua cabana, Reda correu para acordar Spika e lhe contar o que havia visto.

- Reda, você sabe que eles vivem de conversinhas noite adentro.

- Mas hoje era diferente, June só saiu da cabana de Shun pela manhã e ainda por cima estava só de camisola. "E estava linda por sinal..."

- Ora Reda me deixa dormir...

- O mestre Albion precisa saber disto. Disse cerrando os punhos.

Na verdade, o ódio que Reda tinha de Shun é porque percebera que June nutria algum tipo de sentimento por ele, sentia ciúmes e inveja da atenção que ela dava aquele garoto de cabelos verdes. A verdade é que secretamente também amava June e por isso queria superar Shun em tudo, surrando-o e humilhando-o na frente dela. Já Spika só queria acabar com Shun porque sabia que ele era um forte concorrente à armadura de Andrômeda.

As oito da manhã estavam todos na arena em frente ao Mestre Albion que esperava-os para iniciar os treinamentos. Shun e June não conseguiam disfarçar a felicidade e volta e meia estavam trocando olhares. Reda percebia e estava corroendo-se por dentro de tanta raiva. Durante uma folga que o mestre havia dado aos alunos, Reda puxou June pelo braço para um local mais reservado. Shun não havia percebido, pois estava conversando com o mestre.

- O que foi Reda? Me solta!

- Calma June, só quero ter uma conversinha com você.

- O que você quer? Fala logo!

- Por que a pressa? Vai correr para o seu querido Shun?

- O que você quer dizer com isso Reda? Pare de insinuações!

-Não são insinuações. Eu vi June!

- Viu o quê? June começou a ficar nervosa "o que este idiota pode ter visto?"

- Vi você saindo somente de camisola da cabana de Shun com o dia amanhecendo! Acho que o Mestre Albion não vai gostar nada de saber disso...

- Pare com isso Reda! Não aconteceu nada, estávamos apenas conversando, você sabe que eu e Shun gostamos de conversar...

- O SHUN, O SHUN, SEMPRE O SHUN! Começou a gritar assustando June.

- Acalme-se Reda.

- Eu não agüento mais o Shun te rodeando!

- Reda...

- Será que você não percebe June que EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ, e tenho certeza, muito mais do que o Shun! Disse isso com lágrimas se formando nos olhos.

June se assustou com o que ouviu, mas não conseguiu dizer nada, permaneceu calada na frente de Reda. Apesar dele ser um chato não queria trata-lo mal, afinal percebeu como foi difícil para ele dizer aquilo. Pensou em dizer algo.

- Escute Reda, sei que esta é uma situação difícil, mas tenho que lhe dizer isso. Não posso corresponder ao seu amor.

- Por que não June? Por causa do Shun?

- Reda...

- Pois saiba que eu não vou permitir isso, essa humilhação de ver você com ele.

- O que pretende?

- Vou contar ao mestre Albion o que vi!

- Por favor Reda, não faça isso.

- Do que tem medo June? "Então aconteceu algo".

Ela abaixou a cabeça. Logo hoje que estava se sentido tão feliz, sua primeira vez com o homem que amava e esse imbecil estava estragando tudo.

- Agora tenho algo a lhe propor June! O meu silêncio tem um preço.

- Fale logo Reda! Levantou a cabeça num sobressalto.

- Não falarei nada ao mestre Albion se você passar essa noite comigo, entendeu? Enquanto falava isso, segurava com força os braços de June.

- Nunca Reda, você sabe que eu amo o Shun e nunca faria isso, não trairia ele e a mim mesma, ficando com alguém que não gosto. E fale o que quiser, o mestre Albion é um cavaleiro justo e bom, tenho certeza que entenderá o que aconteceu.

- Então June, a única opção para mim é mata-lo...

- O QUÊ?

- Se você o ama tanto assim que não se importa com a opinião do mestre Albion, acho que faria qualquer coisa para ficar com ele, não é? Então a mim só resta tira-lo do meu caminho para sempre. Eu e Spika estamos planejando algo...

- Não se atrevam a tocar nele! Vou contar ao mestre Albion.

- Você não me deixa outra solução June. Antes que o mestre saiba ele já estaria morto. O que me diz?

- Está bem Reda, à noite passo em sua cabana. Disse ela derramando uma lágrima por debaixo da máscara.

De repente ouvem um chamado. Era o mestre chamando os alunos para retornarem ao treinamento. Reda vai na frente esboçando um sorriso triunfante para June, que permanece imóvel, meio que paralisada ainda pensando se teria coragem de deixar ser tocada por Reda, afinal era isso que ele queria. Mas era pelo Shun, para salvar seu grande amor. Precisava defende-lo daqueles dois, afinal Shun detestava lutar e não resistiria ao ataque deles combinados. Só acordou do seu estado de torpor com uma voz lhe chamando.

- June, June... você não ouviu o chamado do mestre para voltarmos para arena?

- Hã?...ah!...Shun é você...

- O que foi June? você está estranha...

- Não é nada Shun, vamos voltar, o mestre está esperando.

- A propósito June, nem conversamos sobre a noite de ontem.

- Depois Shun, depois... Queria logo se desvencilhar dele, apesar de estar morrendo de vontade de beija-lo, abraça-lo, não queria que ele fizesse mais perguntas. Estava muito envergonhada com o que teria que fazer...

- Está bem, mas pelo menos podemos nos ver hoje à noite?

- Essa noite não Shun, não vai dar. Estarei muito cansada após o treinamento e pretendo dormir cedo. Falava isso e sentia uma imensa dor no peito por estar rejeitando o seu grande amor, logo agora que haviam se declarado um ao outro.

Durante o treinamento da tarde June permaneceu muito estranha. Não olhava na direção de Shun, estava triste e envergonhada demais para isso. Só conseguia olhar para Reda e sentir raiva dele. Enquanto isso, Shun pensava em que poderia ter acontecido para ela ter ficado assim, será que ela se arrependeu da noite anterior? Será que fiz alguma coisa de errado e ela se irritou comigo? Devo ter feito algo de errado pois ela nem quer me ver mais, não aceitou me ver hoje à noite. Shun pensava nessas coisas mas não tinha coragem de interrogar June sobre isso, afinal ele era muito tímido nesses assuntos lembrando que a primeira vez dos dois só acontecera por iniciativa de June.

Estava anoitecendo e June tinha deixado a arena antes dos outros, tinha pedido ao mestre Albion, dissera que não estava se sentindo bem, o que era verdade. Não foi direto para sua cabana, mas foi para o outro lado da ilha, onde era sossegado e ela poderia pensar enquanto observava o mar arrebentado nas pedras. "Não adianta lutar contra Reda e Spika, sei o quanto eles são sórdidos e perversos, é bem capaz que matem mesmo o Shun em alguma armadilha, o ódio e a inveja que sentem dele é bem maior que o desejo de vencê-lo dignamente em combate. Se eu alertar o Shun acho que não me dará ouvidos pois não acreditará na maldade dos dois. Shun é tão bondoso que prefere apanhar daqueles dois a ter que bater neles. Se eu contar ao mestre aí sim será a perdição de Shun, pois Reda irá se vingar ainda com mais ódio, afinal, tenho certeza que o mestre expulsaria os dois daqui. Só resta a mim defender o meu amado, e é isso o que farei. Amo o Shun com todas as minhas forças, por ele faria qualquer coisa e nesse momento tenho que me sacrificar por ele. Assim como a princesa Andrômeda, que dá nome a essa ilha, se sacrificou ao monstro do mar para salvar seu povo, eu também me sacrificarei ao monstro do Reda para salvar o meu amor".

Assim decidida ela levantou de onde estava sentada e se dirigiu ao "sacrifício". Para seu azar encontrou com Shun no caminho para cabana de Reda. Queria conversar com ela, saber o que estava acontecendo.

- June, por favor preciso falar com você.

- Agora não Shun, estou ocupada.

- Para onde você está indo? Por que não pode conversar comigo?

- Por favor Shun, chega de perguntas...Disse isso virando-se de costas para ele e continuando seu caminho, por dentro, seu coração estava em migalhas.

- Mas June... Shun ficou parado vendo ela se distanciar. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo com June e isso só o deixava ainda mais triste. Resolveu ir dormir.

Chegando à porta da cabana de Reda, June respirou profundamente, tomou coragem e bateu. Reda atendeu e abriu um sorriso enorme ao perceber que era ela que havia chegado. "Ela veio", mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu raiva, "tudo isso para salvar o Shun, ela o ama mesmo".

- Olá meu amor.

- Não me chame assim, vamos logo resolver isso.

- Calma June, vamos conversar.

- Com você não tem conversa Reda, a sua sordidez me enoja.

- Calma meu amor, acho melhor você me tratar com mais carinho, caso contrário seu queridinho vai sofrer muito. Disse isso segurando o rosto dela com força.

- ME LARGA REDA! Gritou se desvencilhando dele.

- Você sabe o quero de você, não sabe June?

- Sei Reda, mas se eu der o que você quer, promete que deixa o Shun em paz?

- Se eu te ter em meus braços essa noite, faço tudo que você quiser June até suportar você com aquele idiota do Shun. Sei que você não vai deixar de amá-lo mesmo, então quero te ter pelo menos por uma noite.

- Como você pode aceitar isso Reda? Apenas migalhas...Sabe que estarei fazendo isso por amor ao Shun e com nojo de você.

- É o preço que tenho que pagar para ter um pouco do que Shun tem...

- Você quer ter tudo que o Shun tem, por isso sente tanto ódio dele, por isso está fazendo isso comigo.

- Sim quero ter você, pois sei que seu coração pertence ao Shun. Mas agora chega de conversa tire a máscara.

- Reda, isso não posso fazer de forma nenhuma. A lei das amazonas diz que só podemos mostrar nosso rosto ao homem que amamos verdadeiramente, caso contrário o homem que ver nosso rosto deverá ser morto. Se ver meu rosto serei obrigada a mata-lo e não duvide disso.

- Ok June, não pretendo desrespeitar a lei das amazonas.

Depois de dizer isso foi se aproximando dela que ia cada vez mais se afastando até que sentiu a parede em suas costas, não tinha mais como fugir. Ele começou a retirar a roupa dela, depois retirou a sua própria. A deitou no chão sem muita gentileza e a possuiu ali mesmo. June tentava se abstrair daquela situação, tentava pensar na noite maravilhosa que teve com Shun. Pensando nele, deixou lágrimas escorrerem por debaixo da máscara.

_**Fim**_

Nossa, eu acho que ficou dramático demais! Tá parecendo novela mexicana!!!!! O que vcs acham? Comentem, por favor! Abraços!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ana


End file.
